Take Care
by babycakesbriauna
Summary: She's a girl attempting to survive high school. He's a boy attempting to survive. Neither do relationships. She doesn't really feel comfortable in her own skin but he'll change all that. Just so happens that she's black and he's white. AH. Canon.
1. Chapter 1: Show Me a Good Time

Hi all, this is my first shot at FF. I've written a bunch of random stories and have only shared them with my best friend. I expect criticism, but only constructive. This story has been on my mind for a while, so I hope you enjoy.

-babycakesbriauna

* * *

**Chapter 1: Show Me a Good Time**

_**I live for the nights I can't remember, with the people that I won't forget – Drake**_

Bella finished putting the last twist in her hair as she prepped it for a swim. She hated dealing with all the tangles after swimming and had learned twists avoided that. Glancing at her phone she saw she had about five more minutes until it was time to leave. Doing a double check to make sure she had everything, she grabbed her bags and headed towards the front of the house.

She did a once over in the mirror and smiled. Her usually flat stomach was now toned from yoga and Pilates. Her shorts made her legs apart long on her short frame. Her boobs were full and perky on her small which in her eyes made up for having a small ass. Her acne scars were slowly but surely fading away, and she hadn't had a eczema outbreak in months. Her brown skin had a lovely glow to it, something she could only get during the warm summer months. Overall she was pleased with her self-image for the day.

This was going to be the first big party she attended since the school year ended. One of her friends was having a pool party which Bella thought was a great idea since the high of the day was supposed to be 105 F with a heat index of 115. She truly missed Orlando. Sure they had hot summers but it was nothing like the heat of Raleigh. She'd spent a about a month of her summer down in Orlando with her dad and stepmom Sue. She had gone to the beach, spent time with family, and partied with old friends. As much as she loved her friends in North Carolina, there's nothing like going back home to Orlando. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey girlie, we just pulled up," Alice said.

"Okay I'm heading out now," Bella responded, slipping her phone in the back pocket of her shorts.

"Ma, Alice is here. I'll see you Sunday afternoon."

"Okay, Button.. Have fun and be safe," Renee said as Bella kissed her on the cheek.

"I will," she promised before heading.

"Hey Alice. Hi Mrs. Brandon," Bella greeted as she slide into their LandRover.

"Hi Bella," Alice responded.

"Allie, I'm missed you like crazy," Bella greeted.

"I have so much to tell you when we get to Angela's" Alice said gleeful with a look that told Bella is was something juicy but she didn't want Mrs. Brandon to know.

"Good? Bad? Indifferent?" Bella asked curiously.

"Little bit of all three," she answered.

"Oh, now I'm curious. Can you believe how hot it is," she said changing the subject.

"I walked outside and thought I was going to pass out," Alice said as she played with her Evo.

"That's what I'm saying; makes me miss Florida summers," Bella said truthfully; North Carolina summers were brutal.

"Even with all the tropical storms and hurricanes and all that other crap," Alice asked her friend knowing she personal take this form of Mother Nature's bitchiness.

"Yes, Allie," Bella rolled her eyes win laughter. Alice babbled on with gossip about people they attended middle school with. Apparently two girls were pregnant and another just had her second child.

"Ladies, we're here!" Mrs. Brandon announced as she pulled into the Weber yard.

"Thanks, Mrs. Brandon," Bella said with a smile.

"You're welcome. It's always good to see you honey," Mrs Brandon smiled back.

Bella, Alice , and Mrs. Brandon all made their way towards the back of the Weber house. Before they could even approach Mrs. Weber, Angela pounced on them.

"I'm so glad the two of you are here," Angela greeted cheerily. She wore a pair of purple plaid shorts which matched her bikini top. Her caramel colored skin glowed in the sun, giving her the ultimate sun kissed look.

"I missed you," Bella smiled. As much fun as she's had down in Florida with her Mom and all her family, she truly did miss her best friends.

"So what's the plan," Alice asked as they began to walk toward the pool.

"Well tonight we're going to do our usual street walking, then well watch a couple movies, pig out, the usual," Angela said as she ran through their tentative plan.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Bella exclaimed, excited about their plans.

"Hey who's the blonde? Damn he's cute," Alice questioned.

"Oh that's Jasper. He's an army brat. He'll be going to Garner in the fall. He was cute and single so invited him," Angela explained.

"Keep him away from Alice, that little nasty thing," Bella joked.

"Hey, I'm not that bad," Alice said defending herself.

"Yeah you are, you dirty ho!" Bella teased.

"Oh hush. I'm just going to go say hi. You know be friendly," smiled Alice as she began to over to Jasper.

"Oh so that's what we're calling it now," Angela called as she and Bella watched Alice approach Jasper.

As the day progressed more people came and went. Jasper and Alice flirted for the remainder of the party. He'd even playfully thrown her into the pool after she threw ice cream at him. Angela thought they would make a cute couple. After everyone had left, one by one, the girls took turns showering. They each slipped on a pair of shorts, a tank, and cute pair of sandals. They promised Mrs. Weber they'd be back before midnight before heading out to the party. Sure it was the summer and they had plenty if parties they could attend but they'd rather have girl time. Simply lounging around in the den, pigging out, gossiping and watching movies. That's what is all was really about.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Life

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Starbucks, H&M or any of the schools listed. I do however own all the Twilight books, two Starbucks cards, and I live in the county state of these schools.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Good Life**

_**I got some pictures on my phone. News names and numbers that I don't know. – OneRepublic **_

"You know this is the first time all of us have been to the mall together," Bella stated as they made their way into H&M that had opened over the summer.

"Seriously," Angela asked trying to think back to a time when the three of them had made a trip to the mall.

"Seriously," Bella answered with a nod. the trio had formed a strong bond during their last year of middle school and were inseparable ever since. They had such a close bond, almost sister like.

"That's just sad. And we call ourselves best friends," Angela stated as she grabs an array of tanks.

"We are best friends. We just have different priorities," Bella reasoned as the searched for a floral dress in her size.

"Says the one who left us," Alice said as she too looked for a dress to fit her tiny fame. Up until the previous Christmas she had been the shortest but then she grew a couple of inches being the one in the middle height wise staying at 5'4".

"Oh hush you," retorted Bella as she found the dress she'd been looking for.

"No,I won't hush," Alice countered, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine, wait until we get to a less crowded place. Then I'll just choke your crazy ass," Bella snickered and Angela joined

"You've got to stop doing that," Alice said and then turned her attention to Angela ," and you've got to stop encouraging her."

"I'm innocent here," Ang said as she held up both hands.

The girls continued to pick up different items they wanted to buy and try one before heading back to the dressing room. After what seemed like hours, the girls left the store, hands filled with bags. That quickly made their way to Starbucks, each customizing their Frappuccino.

"Bells that's a lot of caramel and sugar," Alice commented as Bella dumped six packets of raw sugar to the drink which had twenty pumps of caramel with extra caramel drizzle.

"Don't judge me," Bella retorted giving her the evil eye causing Alice and Angela to nod before the trio broke into a fit of laughter. The trio snapped a couple pictures before setting off to walk around the mall for another ten minutes, before stopping at a jewelry kiosk to purchase some studs. As they continued to walk the mall, they people watched. Briefly commenting on how good looking guys were or how horribly dressed someone looked.

"Look at him, he's gorgeous and you know I love red heads," Bella commented as they passed a guy with wild red hair and piercing green eyes.

Alice and Angela turned around to see who she was talking about. "Oh that's just Edward," Alice commented before dragging Bella towards him

"What are you doing you psycho," hissed Bella as they made their way closer to Edward.

"I'm going to say hello to my friend. Now move your bony ass and come on," Alice said in a tone that told Bella there was no running.

"Hey Edward," Angela said first followed by Alice.

"Hey you two," He greeted before turning to Bella. "Hi, I'm Edward," he said giving her a once over.

"Bella," she offered, mimicking him.

"So Edward, what are you doing here," Alice asked.

"Oh some my family from Chicago is here and I got roped into coming to the mall with them," he answered continuing to check Bella out.

"Well if you aren't too busy you can come to the food court with us, you look kind of lonely," Alice offered, hoping he'd agree.

"Sure, why not. I can always eat," he grinned.

"I agree. I never need an excuse to eat," Bella said as they headed towards the food court.

"Yeah right. I'm sure a little thing like you barely eats anything," Edward chuckled as they made their way to the food court.

"Don't let her skinny ass fool you. Bella can chow down. It all guys goes to her boobs," Alice exclaimed, causing Edward and Angela to laugh while Bella just glared at her.

The four of them order food and after much debate, Edward paid for all of them.

"So Bella, you look familiar. Do you go to Enloe," Edward asked as he took a sip of his peach milk shake.

"No, she goes to Wake Early," Angela replied as Bella had a mouth full of food.

"Oh, I could have sworn I'd seen you around before," Edward said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Well if my loving friend would have let me speak for myself I would have told you I catch the bus from there," Bella responded to the redhead.

"Okay. It's good to know I'm not crazy. I never forget a beautiful face when I see one," he winked.

Alice and Angela had been off in their own little world debating whether to get a cookie or not during the exchange.

"Just go get the damn cookies and get me one of those cheesecake brownies while you're at it," Bella barked handing Angela a five dollar bill.

"Why does she get the money," pouted Alice.

"Because you're always losing shit," Bella said. Alice was the least responsible of the two and everyone knew it.

"So Bella, how do you like it at Wake Early," Edward asked once Bella turned around to face him.

"It's nice. Like any high school it has it's ups and downs, ya know. I miss out on a lot though," she explained

"Like what," Edward asked leaning in closer.

"Well, there's too much estrogen. I swear it feels like I'm at an all-girls school at times. There are fewer than fifty people in my graduating class and we only have seven guys," she expanded.

"Wow," Edward said not sure how he'd handle a school so small. He loved that he could easily avoid certain people.

"I'm pretty sure you'd be in heaven surrounded by all those girls," Bella teased with a small smile.

"Perhaps. So what else," he asked, sincerely wanting to know more.

"No sports, no gym - thankfully- no prom, barely any school dances," she rattled off.

"Wow, that's gotta suck," deadpanned Edward, not sure what to say. He loved playing sports and gym class. He was his way to release some steam and have a good time with his peers.

"At times it does but I really like my group of friends. We're all really close; like a little family," Bella confessed. Even though at times she wishes she'd gone the traditional route she would trade her Wake Early friends for anything.

"Interesting. I wanted to go there but they rejected me. By the time sophomore year came around I had already found my place in school and didn't want to start all over," confessed Edward.

"That's understandable,"Bella nodded, knowing that was one of her reasons for not switching schools.

"So Bella," Edward smiled," How old are you,"he asked. He was trying to figure out if she was the same age as Alice and Angela but couldn't tell.

"Now Teddy," Bella began with a smirk.

"Teddy?" Edward questioned with a raised eyebrow. It was different. He'd heard Ed, Eddie, and Ned but never Teddy.

"Yeah Teddy, didn't your mother ever tell you it wasn't polite to ask a lady her age "Bella questioned.

"She did but you know the saying, curiosity killed the cat," he retorted with a crooked grin.

"I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in September. You,"she responded.

"I just turned eighteen. So you're a senior, " Edward answered. They were a year apart age wise which wasn't too bad.

"No I'm a junior. I started school in Florida and have a late birthday. I missed the cut off day by eleven days," she explained.

"Damn, that sucks," he responded.

"Not really. I probably wouldn't have met Ang and Alice," Bella smiles trying to imagine life without her crazy friends. Since the two were on her mind, she quickly picked up get phone sending Angela a text to pick up another brownie.

"True," he replied. The two fell into an easy silence which gave Bella a really chance to check him out. He was lanky yet muscular. He had a wild mess of reddish brown hair, oh how she loved red heads. He was tan, for a white boy and his eyes were gorgeous jade orbs that seems to pierce her soul.

"Gosh you're eyes are gorgeous," she blurted out causing Edward to chuckle.

"Thanks," he smiled," you have a beautiful smile," he complimented.

"You're just saying that because I complimented you," she said biting her lower lip to keep from smiling.

"No Bella, I'm being honest," he said truthfully.

"Sure, tell me anything," Bella said sarcastically, not wanting his words to mean anything.

"You know what, give me your phone," he said holding out hand.

"What do you want with it," she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to give you my number," he responded smoothly.

"Okay but only I'd you give me yours," she reasoned.

"Deal," he agreed and the two swapped phones. While they were programming one another's number Angela and Alice came trotting back with two cookies and two brownies in hand.

"Here you go," Alice said placing a brownie in front of both Edward and Bella.

"I didn't order anything," he said a bit confused.

"Teddy, you bought us lunch. The least I could do was get you brownie" smiled Bella.

"Teddy," Alice asked win an eye brow raised.

"Yeah, you got a problem with it Sammie," Bella retorted referring to Alice's love for Quiznos' Sammies.

"Well thank you Bella," he grinned as they swapped phones

"Edward, are you ready for football," Alice asked getting excited for football season.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to kick Garner's ass this year. Senior year," he boasted before quickly reading a text message.

"I'll drink to that," Angela agreed taking a sip of her lemonade.

"Well ladies as much as I hate to but I have to leave you. I've been summoned," Edward said preparing to leave.

"Okay Edward, it was great running into," Angela said.

"And thanks for lunch," Alice added.

"Don't mention it," he said standing up.

"It was nice meeting you," Bella smiled.

"You too," he returned giving her his signature crooked grin, "and Bella, I intend to use that number," he winked before walking away.

"The two of you seemed to hit it off well," Ang said excitingly

"The two of you would make such a good couple," Alice shrieked.

"Alice, calm your tits. You know I'm not interested in dating,"

Bella whooshed as they began to leave the mall.

"Yeah, yeah I know. You have a plan. You don't have time for guys, but honestly would being in a relationship with Edward be the worst thing," Alice said as they looked before crossing the street

"Ali, you know how Belle is," Angela said.

"Look I wouldn't mind going out on a date with him but I won't want a relationship. Too much drama. Who's to say he's even interested," questioned Bella.

"Oh he's interested," Alice assured.

"Bella she's right. Edward doesn't just go around giving his number to girls," Angela confirmed. "Yeah he has a few side hoes from Garner and SouthEast that satisfy his needs but he never approaches them. He has goals. "

"Look, if he asks me out I'll say yes. If he doesn't, oh well," Bella sighed as they reached the car.

" I call shotgun," Angela claimed as she slide her sunglasses onto her face.

"No Ang, sit in the back with me. Then Ali can be our chauffeur," Bella said.

"Smart thinking Belle," smiled Angela, liking the way her friend thought.

"You bitches," hissed Alice.

"Oh hush up and drive, peasant," Bella teased

"I should leave the both of you in this parking lot," threatened Alice.

"But you won't so chop chop," Bella said snapping her fingers.

* * *

**So they've met and talked! Reviews = tidbit from the next chapter.****Thanks for reading.**

**-babycakesbriauna **


	3. Chapter 3: One Woman Man

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, The Redskins or ChickFilA. I do, eat at ChickFilA at least 3 times a week. (I may have a slight addiction)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: One Woman Man**

_**Cause I'll be your man plus your friend - Playa**_

* * *

"Edward, where have you been," his cousin Tanya asked

"I ran into some friends and had lunch with them," he answered.

"Oh, I would have likes to meet them," Tanya said cheerfully.

"Oh don't worry T, I'm sure they'll be around before you leave," he said knowing she'd get along with the girls.

"OK so I picked out a couple things for you as a thank you," Tanya said handing her cousin a couple of bags.

"You didn't have too," Edward said with a small smile.

"Well you know you're my favorite cousin and I know you didn't want to be here so thanks," Tanya smiled back as the two walked in sync.

"Really T, it's no problem," he assured. Out of all this cousins she was the only one who felt that she was being a burden.

"Well I'm not taking the stuff back. Let's go find the others so we can get out of here," Tanya suggested. As the two began to walk Tanya babbled on but all Edward could think about was Bella.

Edward hadn't been in a serious relationship. He dated occasionally and he had girls he messed around with but they weren't serious. He never saw the need. All he could think about was Bella. She wasn't the type he typically went after but he wasn't going to let that be a factor. Her big brown eyes. Her chocolate brown skin and dark brown. She cute little ass and ample amount of cleavage, all wrapped into her tiny stature. She was truly gorgeous.

Added to that, conversation between the two followed easily. She had a laid back personality from what he could tell, which was a nice change from the normal girls that attempted to gain his interest. He knew without a shadow of a doubt he wanted to know her. Edward saw something special in her and knew they'd have some resemblance of a relationship in the near future, be it friendship or romance.

* * *

The first thing Edward did when he made it home was get on Facebook and scroll through Angela's friends until he found Bella's picture. He sent her a friend request and was surprised by how quickly it was accepted.

He began to browse through her posts and stumbled across picture from a trip to New York. Day one she wore a cream color slouchy shirt with shorts. His eyes traveled down her rich brown legs that seemed to glow in the sunlight of the picture. Her brown hair was down, big and curly framing her heart shaped face. A wide smiled with plastered on her face and making her appear care free.

"Who's that, she's hot," his brother Emmett bellowed, startling him.

"That's Bella; she's a friend of a friend. We met today," Edward explained to his brother.

The best apart of the summer was having Emmett around. The two were eighteen months apart and had been inseparable as kids. Emmett had decided to go to Duke and play basketball instead of attending Notre Dame to play football because he didn't want to be too far from his family.

"Does little Eddie have a crush," Emmett teased, ruffling his younger brother's unruly hair.

"Don't call me Eddie you ass," Edward retorted as he swatted his brother's hand away. "If you must know, I think I'm going to ask her out," he said as he went through more of her pictures.

"Well I'll let you get back to jacking off. Remember to use lotion," Emmett shouted when he noticed his brother was starting at a picture of Bella is a bikini. She wore a burnt orange two piece which complimented her skin tone. Despite her height, her legs seemed to go on for days as she posed for the camera. A smile plastered on her face, brown eyes shining, and her curls pulled up into a messy bun.

"Get out of my room you ass," Edward shouted. As much as he loved is brother, he sure could be a pain in the ass. Where Edward was subtle about his indiscretions, Emmett tended to be vocal. There had been a few girls here and there that were more than happy to help scratch an itch but he made it perfectly clear it was nothing more than that. Surprisingly, most of the girls didn't have an issue with the arrangement and were more than happy to agree to his terms. That's where the difference was with Bella. He already knew that he didn't want her around to just scratch an itch.

* * *

As the next few weeks went by Edward and Bella texted for most of the day. Chatting away about random topics and occasionally video chatting with one another. He learned that they both moved to the Raleigh area the same year and that she was originally from Orlando. She had no siblings but had a large extended family. She loved football, and much to his distaste she was a Redskins fan; his sworn enemy.

It seemed as if the two never ran out of topics to discuss. They would stay on the phone until hours, sometimes watching the sun rise together. She was the type of person he had been looking for. She was smart and humorous; had a killer body and was sweet and kind. For her, he'd quickly give up is no relationship, no dating policy. He had to have her; he had to make her his. Due to that, Edward decided to bite the bullet and ask her out on a date.

"Hey Teddy," Bella greeted in a warm and welcoming tone.

"Hey Bella, how are you," he responded.

"I'm good. Just in Smithfield doing a little back to school shopping. You," she replied.

"Just getting home from ChickfilA. Isn't it a little early for school shopping," he said as he spun around in his desk chair.

"I love that place. If I could eat it all day every day I would. If you must know, it's never too early to go shopping," she giggled.

"That's some deep love right that between you can your chicken," he teased.

"You're telling me," she said in a voice that left Edward imagining her smiling as she said those words.

"So I actually called you for a specific reason," he spoke not wanting to get deterred from the true meaning of his phone call.

"Which is," she inquired.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me this Friday," Edward asked as he ran his fingers through his already messy hair

"As friends or on a date? I'm fine with either," she questioned nervously.

"A date Bella. I think there's something special about you, and I'd like to know you better," Edward answered honestly.

"Okay, I'm just making sure. I wouldn't want to make an ass of myself," she responded with a laugh.

"You make an ass out of yourself, never! That's all I wanted. I'll message you with the details later; you can get back to shopping," he spoke, his tone light as he wore a shit eating grin.

"I'm looking forward to Friday, Teddy," he confirmed happily.

"Me too Belle," ending the call before congratulating himself.

"Damn, now I have to plan a date," he said aloud to himself.

* * *

**Thanks for you continued support. Remember, if you would like a preview for the next chapter all you have to do is leave a review. Also Happy Mother's Day to all the moms! **


End file.
